


Morning

by PSSKNK



Series: Omovember [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Omovember kinda, Other, Pee, Piss, Wetting, wetting on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSSKNK/pseuds/PSSKNK
Summary: Brendan wakes up with an all too full bladder, but is too comfortable to want to get up by the time he realizes.
Series: Omovember [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515230
Kudos: 23





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually supposed to be for Omovember last year but I never posted it/finished that so uhhh take it while it's still this year's Omovember I guess lmao
> 
> Verse: live apart  
> (If you don't know what that means check series notes)

Brendan's eyes fluttered open slowly as the morning light filtered into his room through the shutters, leaving bright lines on the hardwood floor and any surfaces in it's path, dust particles seen floating gently in the beams. The room was chilly, as morning air drafting inside caused a cooling effect, and birds could be heard chirping outside. It was around ten, and the world was already teeming with energy. Faint sounds of children playing outside from two houses down could be heard, as well as the engines of passing cars and the sounds their tires made as they rolled across the pavement. Brendan sat up groggily in bed and stretched, yawning loudly, but shortly after groaned softly and threw the blankets back over his head, crawling into them like they were a cocoon. He shut his eyes, enjoying the warm blankets rather than the cold of the rest of the room, but soon enough opened them again and sighed, knowing if he didn't get up now he never would. He swung sideways, legs dangling over the bed before standing, feet hitting the cold floor. He sluggishly trudged over to his dresser to put some socks on, a good defense against the temperature. Now with the new addition to his outift other than just underwear and pajama pants, he moved over towards the tall black office chair in his room, sitting down at his desk. Taking a minute to just sit before he did anything, he yawned again. He hated getting up in the morning. 

"Alright," Brendan groaned out while stretching his arms up in the air, tiredly extending most of the sounds in the word. He opened the drawer on the bottom of the desk to grab a pencil out of the chaos in there, then focused on the papers scattered haphazardly about. He grabbed one of the notebooks and began to sketch, just having fun and doing some drawing.

For some reason, Brendan felt really off his game this morning. He'd only gotten a few lines on the paper, his hands too shaky to make good progress. He didn't know why. He noticed a glass of water next to him, one gotten out last night before bed. Mouth dry, he opted to reach and grab it, gulping down whatever was left in the cup like someone who'd just been stranded in the desert with nothing to drink. It was at that exact moment Brendan realized something. He had to pee- and badly. 

The water immediately sent a ripple of pain through his body, and he could tell his bladder had filled up quite a lot while he slept. The urge was bad. Brendan wasn't sure exactly how he hadn't realized it before. He definitely regretted adding that cup of water. 

He sat at his desk, his mind in a state of confliction. On one hand, he could easily get up and go to the bathroom. On the other hand, he'd just sat down and started sketching. He was tired, it was cold, and he really didn't want to get up.

Eyes closed, Brendan leaned back in the chair, laying his head against the top of the back. One hand dangled next to the armrest in the air, the other slipped inside his pajama bottoms resting on top of his boxers, comfortingly around his bulge. Slouching his shoulders, he pushed his muscles to let go. His bladder wasted no time in disposing of it's contents, wanting more than anything to feel the pressure lifted. Brendan let out a soft sigh as the warm fluid spilled out into his underwear and ran down his pajama pants, soaking their backside as well as streaming down the legs, wetting the undersides, and pooling slightly on the chair. The pitter-patter as piss hit the hardwood floor was audible, a puddle forming at the base under his feet, absorbing into his socks and warming them.  
  
He sat back and relished in the feeling of it all pouring out, opening his eyes and lifting his head up to take the hand in his pants out and push back his hair before replacing it. He let out a quiet groan as the pressure was taken off of his bladder, finally feeling the relief it had been longing for. The warm stream continued on for quite some time before his bladder was finally empty. The puddle on his chair had begun to spill over and join with the one on the floor, the sounds in the room now mainly becoming the splattering of liquid against liquid. 

By the time his bladder was finally drained, Brendan was soaked, and so were his chair and floor. But he definitely didn't mind. The only thing possibly troubling him was the mess he would have to take care of soon enough. At the moment, though, Brendan was the most content he'd been all morning- even if there was a good amount of aftermath- sitting in the warm residue. He sank down into his chair and closed his eyes in relaxation. Happy and still a little sleepy, Brendan sat, enjoying what had become of his morning so far.


End file.
